This invention relates generally to a method and system for receiving a plurality of non-standardized data sets and generating respective standardized profiles 80 that can be used for efficiently comparing and matching the data sets.
One application for the current invention is providing online recruiting services, and more specifically, for converting job seekers' resumes on the one hand and job postings on the other hand into standardized profiles, which can be compared and matched to one another. Conventional online recruiting systems permit employers to create job posting for available positions and permit job seekers to post their resumes. Conventional online recruiting systems have also permitted job seekers to browse or conduct keywords searches through available job postings and submit their resumes for specific jobs. Conversely, these systems have also permitted employers to browse or conduct keyword searches through available candidate resumes. However, the task of browsing for candidate resumes or job postings is time consuming and can be a hit-or-miss proposition for both the job seeker and the employer. While conducting targeted keyword searches may reduce the total number of job postings or resumes, the only way to find the most suitable match is to review and evaluate each resume or job posting individually.